Bleed, Everyone's Doing It
by Portrait
Summary: Five short stories featuring Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.


Gellert stretched back on Albus' bed, a soft smile on his face, eyes closed dreamily. When he heard the door open and an annoyed sigh permeate the room, he smirked and let his eyes open. He breathed loudly and contently, and kicked his feet out, knocking parchment and books to the floor.

Albus sat down next to Gellert's head and said, "Have you nothing better to do than make a mess?"

Gellert's hand smoothed down his brown robes and pushed his ruby adorned necklace back in place. "You left, and I became bored."

Albus's eyes surveyed the floor of his room, and winced at the now folded page in one of his books. "That does not explain why you through a tantrum the moment I entered the room."

Gellert sat up and laughed merrily. "I did not throw a tantrum! I was making myself comfortable. Your bed is rather soft…?"

He raised one eyebrow and beckoned to Albus.

"I know you do not mean that!" Albus objected, a little appalled.

Gellert laughed, and with a sweep of his wand, had everything back on the bed. "I thought you would no longer be angry with me if I had sex with you."

"I do not work like that, and I _especially _do not have sex with people that ruin my books." He smoothed the page straight.

Gellert smiled guilty and said, "Fine!" Then he looked at Albus' hands and frowned. "It is three in the afternoon. Gellert is hungry. Where is lunch?"

"Do I look like a house elf?" Albus asked.

"No," Gellert smirked. "You are much too pretty."

Albus hit him in the shoulder. "Be quiet, Gellert. We both know that you mean no such thing."

"You _are _pretty, though, Albus."

Albus stood and walked over to the door, resigned to make lunch. "Ariana is also pretty. That does not mean I want to have sex with her." Albus walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gellert asked quickly, alarmed.

"Lunch!" Albus called dismissively.

Gellert smiled and leaned back how he was, muttering, "Good." He placed his head on his hands and stretched out, like one would make a snow angel. He knocked everything off the bed, and was almost certain that the sound carried throughout the entire house. He sighed, satisfied with how the day had been.

**[/]**

"You should try and make some friends," Bathilda said to Gellert.

He had been expelled from Durmstang just three days previously, and he had somehow managed to find a new wand after his was destroyed. Gellert had been standing in Bathilda's living room for all of five minutes, and she almost understood why his parents told him to leave after the Headmaster contacted them. While she spoke he played with a funny looking rune necklace around his neck, leaned against the wall, and tried his hardest to look haughty.

"Why?" Gellert asked, bored. He had plans, and luckily, his aunt lived where his plans began. He did not want or need friends, especissaly consirdering how they would only hold him back. "I do not _want _friends. I do not even like humanity."

Bathilda ignored him and said, "There is a boy, not to far from here. He is only two years older than you, and just graduated from Hogwarts. He is nice, why do you not contact him?"

"Did you not hear?" Gellert growled. "I do not want friends."

"Gellert," Bathilda began sternly. "You are living in my home. You will not talk to me like that." She looked him over. "You will make good friends with that boy. You are both very smart."

Gellert snorted dismissively. _No one _was as smart as him.

"Wait here a moment," Bathilda swept out the front door and Gellert was more than a little relieved.

He put his things away in his room and arranged the furniture in the living room, and by the time his great aunt was back, and he sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table. Bathilda did not know what to say.

Albus Dumbledore stood behind her, looking at Gellert with a bit of shock. He did not appear to be the menace Bathilda made him out to be.

"Gellert," Bathilda told him. "This is Albus, he is your new friend." With a wave of her wand, the furniture was back how she had it. "Do not rearrange my house." She left to give them some time alone.

Albus stood awkwardly, wanting very much to leave the room and go home. Even, he thought, if he had to listen to Aberforth complain about his incompetence and poor running of a household.

Gellert looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow. This new friend was clad in plum colored robes, and his auburn hair was hanging over his shoulders. His skin appeared pale and soft, like he did not labour and spent all time indoors. "You seem to like bright colors."

"I like how it looks with my hair," Albus said simply, not seeing the point of the conversation.

"Yes, I suppouse it looks alright." Gellert frowned. "I do not wish for friends." He twirled the symbol of the Deathly Hallows in his right hand.

Albus looked at the symbol for a moment and said, "You believe the story?"

"It is fact," Gellert snapped. Albus was the first to recognize the symbol, but not the first to tell him he was insane.

Albus was quiet while he thought. "I believe that a family in this part of the country owns a Cloak of Invisibility, although I may be mistaken."

Gellert leapt up from the couch and took Albus' hand. "I suppose my aunt is not as batty as I thought."

**[/]**

Gellert rested his chin on his hands, thinking. "Your humble opinion, my dear Albus?"

They had been discussing the potential for an Invisibility Cloak to be found, and while Gellert maintained that it _had _to be nearby, Albus had disagreed, saying it could be anywhere in the world. (Even though he knew the rumors about a family south of Godric's Hallow.) After giving his argument, Gellert want to know what Albus had to say.

"I suppose you could be correct. The Elder Wand has been passed all over Europe, as many could see the great potential of such a wand. An Invisibility Cloak, as you said, could be the same as a Disillusionment Charm."

Gellert smirked victoriously.

"I did not say you were correct," Albus tried to ground his friend. "Simply that you may be."

Gellert waved his words away with a swish of his hand.

"_Fop." _Albus muttered.

Gellert looked up, eyes sparkling happily, a grin playing on his lips. "You say something?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why... of course not."

"Didn't think you did," Gellert said, giving Albus a mock dangerous look.

Muttering still, Albus said, "_Because you are so scary._"

Gellert decided that it was time for action.

He pounced on Albus, sending his flying onto the floor. Once Albus was aware of what had happened, Gellert straddled him and grinned smugly down at him. "I am terrifying," he informed Albus. "And I shall now prove that to you." Gellert picked his wand from his rode pocket and placed it on the tip of Albus' nose. "In three seconds, I will hurt you."

Gellert was relaxed. He believed that he had won.

_Fool._

Albus kicked, sending Gellert toppling off him onto the floor. As he grinned in triumph, Albus fell forward, and broke his nose on the bed post. Gellert laughed obnoxiously as Albus clutched his bloody face, as breaking his friends nose had been his plan. "I suppose I am glad you did that, Albus. Now you cannot be mad at me."

**[/]**

Gellert grinned cheekily in Aberforth's direction, twirling his wand.

"What do you even have a wand for, Grindelwald? I was informed of your expulsion." Aberforth sneered at him.

Gellert only said, "You should speak to your elders with a bit of respect."

From the other side of the house, Albus shouted, "Follow your own advice."

"No!" Gellert shouted back, grinning.

"Is this what it is always like with you crazy buggers?" Aberforth asked, leaning against a wall ten feet from where Gellert stood. He was irate, partially because the blonde-headed _idiot _had woken up Ariana, and partially because the nasty bastard was in his home. "You two, crazy to the core, trying to take over the world?" Aberforth glared as menacingly as he could when he saw Gellert smile, his eyes twinkling darkly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gellert sneered lowly, not wanting Albus to hear. "You, pathetic little brother of a wizard far more powerful than yourself. You must feel so sad, so lonely, so _rejected. _Always in the shadows. Always number two. Ugliest of the bunch, I'd say. I would be the same if I had to keep that useless little brat alive. Her existence does no good for herself, or you... I'm sure you like it though. You must see yourself in her."

Fury sparked in him, but Aberforth was able to hold it down, choosing only to say, "I will tell Albus, and he will know what you truly are."

Gellert laughed. "He will not believe you, stupid little boy."

Aberforth turned and stomped from the room, to tell Albus.

Gellert was right.

**[/]**

Bathilda smiled as she watched her great nephew walk down the road with Albus Dumbledore. She knew that she had been correct in thinking they made the perfect pair. Granted, Gellert spent many nights at Albus' home (staying up late, if the lighted windows meant anything), but she was informed that they were working on "intellectual pursuits". She would worry if it was only Gellert (who she considered a Dark wizard), but Albus was a nice boy, and she hoped that the friendship would give Gellert some much needed positive traits.

As she noticed them approcahing her home, she opened the door and stepped out of the way so they could enter.

"How has your day been, boys?" She asked them once the door was shut.

Gellert frowned and Albus covered his face with his hand.

"Terrible!" Gellert moaned. "I wanted waffles this morning, but _no_! 'There is no waffles here. I cannot make waffles.' So I had to got out and _buy _waffles." He looked at Albus like one would look a traitor. "He did not even care! He laughed at me! He made me pay!

"And," Gellert continued, "Aberforth was bothering me. He says, 'I do not like you, Grindelwald. Get out of my house, Grindelwald. You are ugly, Grindelwald.' He is like a bloody toddler!"

"You are also," Albus mumbled, embarrassed.

"_I _am?" Gellert countered. "Says the man lame enough not to have waffles."

Albus shook his head. "I am not going to lower myself into having this conversation with you."

Bathilda placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, now, it cannot be that bad."

"It _is_!" Gellert whined. "I had a house elf at home, and now I do not have one."

Albus placed a hand over Gellert's mouth. "I am very sorry, ma'am. We only came to get some things, and then we will be going."

Gellert shoved himself away from Albus' hand. "That was rude."

Albus took his hand, talking like one to a small child. "Come with me, Gellert. We will get your things and leave. Then you can rant all you like."

"Fine," Gellert muttered.

Bathilda placed her head against the wall and sighed. Albus was definitely not helping make Gellert any better.


End file.
